Graft materials can be used in a wide range of surgical procedures to augment tissue or repair or correct tissue defects. One application of graft materials is the field of cosmetic and reconstructive surgical breast procedures, a field in which the number of procedures performed each year continues to increase. Some graft materials are typically provided to surgeons as a sheet or sheet-like material, which the surgeon can cut to the desired size and shape before implantation. Graft materials can be very expensive and can pose challenges for attaining adequate conformance to underlying features of the implantation site.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved graft materials.